


Every Day

by Higgles123



Series: Tommy Shelby one shots [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123





	Every Day

“I think that concludes our business for today, Mr Shelby. Shall we schedule another meeting for say two weeks’ time?”

“That’ll be fine, Mr Matheson,” Tommy nodded curtly, gathering his papers and stacking them neatly on the edge of his desk. “Miss (your surname) will telephone you to arrange it once she’s had a look through my diary.”

“Very good, Mr Shelby,” the tubby, red faced man dabbed at his damp face with a yellow stained handkerchief. He gathered his brief case and stood with a courteous nod.

You were stood by the doorway, your pile of notes from the meeting clutched to your chest. Mr Matheson grinned- well, leered- at you revealing rotting teeth and you plastered a polite smile on your face. Although you were certain it came across as looking somewhat pained. You couldn’t stand the lecherous oaf. He put the heebie jeebies up you. He always stood too close and his odorous breath assaulted your nostrils. You truly pitied his poor wife. You had heard from Arthur that she was a sour old battle axe who kept her legs squeezed so tightly together that she could crack walnuts between her thighs. You couldn’t really say you blamed the woman.

“And it was a pleasure to see you again, Miss (surname),” he reached out to shake your hand.

Holding back a shiver of revulsion, you allowed him to take your hand in his rather sweaty one and shake it firmly. As usual, he held onto for just a few seconds too long, leaving you to graciously pull away.

“Brr,” you shivered as the door closed behind him.

You turned to grimace at Tommy, only to find him eyeballing you intently. His nostrils were flared and he was actually grinding his jaw. He stood up and veered around the desk, never taking his eyes off of you. He approached you like a wild animal stalking its prey, and you frowned as he stopped right in front of you. He was actually shaking with barely contained rage, and before you knew what was coming he had shoved you against the wall and was kissing you desperately. The notes in your hands fell to the floor without a second thought.

His tongue plunged into your mouth as his hands roamed your body. You moaned as he bit at your lip, his fingers squeezing your nipples through the thin material of your blouse and chemise. His mouth left yours and began an assault down your jaw and then your neck, and you hissed with pained pleasure as he bit and sucked at your skin so hard that you knew he was going to leave you marked.

“I want everyone to know that you’re fucking mine,” he murmured, biting down once more as his hands skated down your waist. Down, down until he reached your skirt. Sliding his hands beneath, he ghosted over your hot core and you bit down on your lip to keep from crying out. “I won’t have anyone coming in here and fucking you with their eyes or any other part they may try and use. You’re fucking mine.”

You couldn’t think about anything other than the torturous way that one finger slid underneath your knickers before plunging inside you without warning.

“I want to hear you say it,” Tommy ordered, growling against your ear, biting on your lobe.

“I’m yours,” you panted, your legs shaking beneath you.

“Good girl,” Tommy murmured, adding another finger and curling them inside you. “You remember that I’m the only one who gets you wet like this.”

You nodded, but that wasn’t good enough for Tommy. With his fingers thrusting in and out in a rhythm that was sending you almost over the edge already, his other hand grabbed your face and squeezed; his eyes seeking yours out and imploring you to answer him. “Say it,” he growled.

“You,” you moaned, closing your eyes as the pressure built inside you.

“Open your fucking eyes and look at me,” Tommy gripped your face harder. You forced your eyes open. “Tell me who it is that gets you wet like this.”

“You Tommy,” you moaned and writhed against his hands, shamelessly wanton. You release was imminent and you both knew it. But just as you almost reached your peak, Tommy’s hands pulled away from you, and you actually whimpered, desperate for him to continue and give what you so craved.

He pushed down on your shoulders, forcing you to your knees then he unbuckled his trousers and slid them down along with his boxer shorts. As his rigid cock sprung free, he grabbed your hair and tugged, forcing you to look up at him.

“Put my cock in your mouth like a good girl,” he demanded, and you didn’t even hesitate.

His hands squeezed and pulled at your hair, moving you into a rhythm that suited him. He thrust his hips, not caring when you took him as far as you could and almost gagged. You wouldn’t complain. You wouldn’t dare.

“Look at me,” he barked. “I want to see that pretty little face while I fuck your mouth.”

Your eyes met his and he let out an uncharacteristic groan. You know he was losing control already and you relished the power you had over the usually unflappable statue of a man before you.

With a growl, he yanked you up and with some force, pushed you towards the desk. He tore at your knickers like a wild animal, making short work of the lace material before forcing your face against the cold, hard wood.

He slid inside you with one hard thrust and you moaned wantonly as hands reached around and began manipulating your clit.

“Tommy,” you breathed as he pounded into you again and again.

Your face was literally crushed against the desk but you couldn’t have cared less. Or you cared about was the animalistic way that Tommy was fucking you. It was raw and primal. Tommy knew he was hurting you but he couldn’t make himself slow down. All he knew was that he had to mark you and make you his.

He pinched your clit between his thumb and forefinger while he bent over you and sucked your earlobe into his mouth; his warm breath sending shivers down your neck.

“Tommy,” you gasped as your walls clenched around him and you saw stars.

You knew he was close. His thrusts were growing erratic; desperate almost and when he reached his own climax with a ‘fuck’ in your ear, you felt him spilling deep inside you.

“You feel my cum dripping down your thighs right now?” he whispered. You nodded. “You feel that and you remember that you belong to me, and only me.”

Later as you were sat perched on the edge of the desk, smoothing out your rumpled clothes as best you could, you leaned forward and kissed Tommy languidly.

“Maybe we should get Mr Matheson in here for a meeting every week,” you teased.

“Fuck that. How about every day?”


End file.
